2017 Swiss Open
The 2017 Swiss Open will take place from December 11-December 24, 2017 in Switzerland. Main draw entrants Men's singles For the first time since 2014, Pee Saderd will be seeded higher than James Hinchcliffe, as Saderd was originally a seed but decided to keep his despite the "ฝากไว้ในแผ่นดิน" special album. This is also Saderd's first top 24 seeding at an IndyCar level using standings since the 2015 Swiss Open. Entering the 2015 Swiss Open, Saderd was no.14 in the BATC Contestant Rankings. For the first time the 2009 Swiss Open, Will Power failed to make the top 8 in seedings. For the second straight year, a seed over 40 was seeded 32nd, in case it was Mario Lopez who turns 44 on October 10; the last year was Pee Saderd who turned 44 on October 19. IndyCar had considered seeding Volcarona and Jirayu La-ongmanee instead of J. R. Hildebrand and Carlos Muñoz. Women's singles Due to the return of Maria Sharapova and Victoria Azarenka, the qualification returned to the WTA rankings as of November 6, 2017, Ana Ivanovic's 30th birthday and the year-end rankings, having used IndyCar standings after Sonoma in 2016 due to the suspension of Sharapova for drugs. If players were to enter qualifying, the rank by the WTA at the end of year is 91 to around 210 in the WTA on November 6, 2017 due to the high number of women's singles withdrawals from injuries or illnesses. This marked the 10th edition in 11 years the qualification was the WTA year-end rankings before the tournament. Withdrawn players Main draw wildcard entrants Men's singles * Arcanine * Entei * Jo-Wilfried Tsonga * Karen Khachanov * Roger Federer * Nevin Galmarini * Donny Osmond * Jared Donaldson Women's singles * Bindi Irwin * Liu Fangzhou * Amandine Hesse * Bristol Palin * Viktorija Golubic * Karin Kennel * Marie Osmond * Alison Riske Men's doubles * Bob Bryan / Mike Bryan * Entei / Ken Sugimori * Chespin / Donny Osmond * Roger Federer / Henri Laaksonen * Pidgeot / Slaking * Thundurus / Landorus Women's Doubles * Bristol Palin / Karin Kennel * Lauren Davis / Varvara Lepchenko * Chiara Grimm / Viktorija Golubic * Barbara Haas / Reka-Luca Jani * Lulu Sun / Simona Waltert * Zhang Shuai / Duan Yingying Special Album Since the women's singles seeds returned to WTA rankings on November 6, 2017, the special album was only used in men's singles. Men's singles Complete Album Men's singles Since Pee Saderd is the only musician seeded this year, all songs written by the others in Celebrity Family Feud special albums are added, while Saderd's songs included his newest single and "ฉันกำลังเป็นตัวแทนของใครหรือเปล่า", a popular Pee Saderd song. Qualifiers Men's singles # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Women's singles # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Lucky losers # Champions Men's singles Women's singles Withdrawals Men's singles * Tomáš Berdych * Novak Djokovic * Nick Kyrgios * Gilles Müller * Andy Murray * Rafael Nadal * Kei Nishikori * Milos Raonic * Dylan Taylor * Stan Wawrinka Women's singles * Victoria Azarenka * Tímea Babos * Timea Bacsinszky * Dominika Cibulková * Madison Keys * Ana Konjuh * Johanna Konta * Svetlana Kuznetsova * Lucie Šafářová * Laura Siegemund * Sloane Stephens * Elena Vesnina * Serena Williams Trivia *Bouchard's rank out of the top 50 meant that a new Canadian woman will be seeded instead and Bouchard therefore has to enter qualifying. They changed the qualification to WTA rankings as of November 6, 2017. *Due to the withdrawals of Novak Djokovic, Kei Nishikori, Andy Murray and Stan Wawrinka, the top 35 automatically qualify for the draw, bringing the qualifying requirement to 36 in the ATP rankings as of November 20, 2017. *This marks the second straight Swiss Open Pee Saderd made the fourth round but retired. In 2017 he retired due to illness that always makes him in poor health, while in 2016 he retired due to injury. Category:2017 in sports Category:2017 in Switzerland